


49

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	49

49  
王凯破五那天要进组开机，最迟初四下午就得出发。温泉虽好，算下来他们只有三天时间享受，所以不太节制也是意料之中的事。论体力他现在确实比靳东差了一截，池子里稍微泡久一点血糖就哗哗往下掉，眼前发黑手脚发软，倒是很方便靳东为所欲为，当然，王凯也没想过要拒绝就是了。  
说好了初四早上回去收拾行李，靳东前一天晚上便格外需索无度，先是让王凯自己用手打出来一回，前戏又有意拖了很久，光用手指就把他操到高潮边缘，然后换上早已经熟门熟路的粗壮阴茎，刚抽顶几下王凯就坚持不住射了第二次。靳东甚至不许他有不应期，龟头反复碾过紧贴着前列腺的肠壁，那滋味说不上是酸胀还是舒服，王凯控制不住地打着抖，过多的润滑顺着臀沟淌下去，湮湿了床单，靳东摁住他小腹不让他躲，像要用阳具把他钉进床里。他渐渐软下去的性器被靳东握在手里一再把玩，不过直到靳东射出来的时候也只是半勃，靳东想都没想就伏下去给他口，吞得非常深，舌头把龟头从包皮里舔出来，再抵着顶端的开口往里揉，王凯怎么叫哥怎么求他都没用，靳东照样啧啧有声地吮咂舔吸。他们的口活儿其实都不太好，靳东使的劲儿有点重，但还远远不到忍受不了的程度，而且这样反而更起兴，王凯被弄得欲仙欲死，又疼又爽地在他嘴里交代了今天的第三发。靳东的不应期也差不多过去了，他重新压住王凯，进入他湿润柔软的身体，伴着灼热的亲吻，和嘴里稀薄的精液味道。  
王凯终于明白了什么叫干高潮，gān，一声。高潮从贴近会阴的某个地方绵延而至，沿着脊椎直击头顶囟心，一波波永无尽头，像要直接炸破天灵盖冒出去，被摩擦得火辣辣的肠壁绞裹住靳东的阴茎，至于他自己，半勃的性器斜着歪在耻毛里，一下一下地弹动，铃口连着深处的黏膜同时抽紧，但又射无可射。靳东也没射，早着呢，阴茎火热坚硬地楔在他里头，深深浅浅地抽送，顶着最要命的地方磨，王凯觉得自己一定叫得很大声，其实不过是嘴唇轻轻翕动了几回。  
这趟做下来真能要了王凯半条命，第二天早上怎么叫都迷迷糊糊地不肯起，掀被子也没用，被子下面瘦仃仃一薄片，寸缕不着，侧腰上手指印叠着手指印，看得靳东嗓子发干，不过一来确实时间太紧，二来他自己其实也腰酸得不行，体力到底比不上二十郎当岁那时候了。  
王凯闭着眼睛笑：“看两眼就得了啊哥，看多了怕你腰疼。”  
“再说一遍，到底谁腰疼？”  
“我，我腰疼行了吧。”  
王凯怂得特别快，靳东满意地点点头，突发奇想：“要不，我送你去片场？”  
“哈？”王凯睁开眼睛打个呵欠，心想靳东的口气怎么跟家长送孩子上大学似的，但这话说出来大概真要腰疼，就换了种表达方式，“我好歹也拍了十几年戏，又不是头一回进组，至于的嘛。”  
靳东皱着眉：“不是说先进山，拍农村外景么？南方冬天本来就阴冷，房子还透风……”王凯听懂了那些说不出口的不放心和舍不得，笑嘻嘻凑过去亲一下。靳东眉头还拧着，嘴角已经带了笑意，“讨好我也没用，就这么定了。”  
新剧的外景地虽然在安徽，不过从南京走要更近一点儿，下了飞机大概还有三小时左右的车程。剧组把当地的一个酒店——其实就是大型农家乐——包了下来，给王凯安排的房间自然是最好的，左手边挨着孔导和专程来参加开机仪式的侯总，右手边是另外两个主演，隔着楼梯间再过去一点是女演员们的房间。剧组里从来藏不住什么秘密，王凯本来想在附近另找个酒店开房，但他们到的时候已经快到半夜，又还在春节假期里，所有临街店铺都关了门，农家乐前台也只剩一个昏昏欲睡的前台，和一个同样昏昏欲睡的生活制片助理。  
靳东无法无天的劲头又上来了，帽子口罩再加羽绒服帽子全戴上，跟在王凯后面拎着箱子冒充助理，居然也被他有惊无险一路混到房间门口。就在王凯拿房卡刚刷开门的当儿，侯总从孔导房间里笑着出来，一扭脸正好看见王凯，还和他打了个招呼：“诶，王凯来了？抓紧时间休息，养足精神明天开机啊，争取来个开门红。”  
王凯刹那间觉得卧槽要完，一手推开门示意靳东赶紧进屋，自己转身挡在他前边扯开嘴角：“那什么，侯总这么晚还没睡呢？”  
“哦，我和孔笙导演说点事儿，”侯总越过王凯肩膀看见个挺大的脑袋，脸上的笑意就有了些微妙的变化，“你新换的助理啊？看着好像不是以前那个。”  
“啊？嗯对，这不过年嘛，助理放假回家过年了，”王凯摸摸鼻子，有点心虚，“那什么，我临时找来帮忙的，就这几天……”  
侯总推推眼镜，如常笑道：“大过年的，不容易。回头你别忘了给靳助理发个红包。”  
“诶，行——侯总？？”王凯眼睛溜圆地扭头看了一眼靳东，又转回来，“您……？”  
侯总叹口气：“先进去再说。”  
靳东在王凯肩膀上一拍，低声说：“没事，老侯知道。”  
侯总进屋回手把门关上，瞪了靳东一眼：“我知道什么？我什么都不知道。”  
靳东两手抄着裤兜笑：“得啦老侯，我就是来看看，呆一两天就走，不会影响剧组进度的。”  
王凯审时度势，觉得自己还是什么也不说的好，但大老板明显不肯就这么放过他，点着名儿地问：“王凯，你怎么说？”  
“我没什么说的，难得能进孔导的组，我一定努力，”王凯又摸摸鼻子，补充道，“好好拍戏，好好做人……”  
这话太熟了，靳东和侯总常说。屋里三个人同时笑了，侯总笑完又叹一口气，没再说什么就出去了，心想靳东这也算老房子着火，拦是拦不住的，救也是救不了的，由他去吧。


End file.
